When Kain Met Sephiroth
by HextheDaydreamer
Summary: Cecil invites his boyfriend Kain over to his school to meet his friends however, Sephiroth feels threatened with the sudden appearance of yet another "pretty boy". Little oneshot for fun.


Author's Notes: Damn, my third upload today, what luck. It's been too long since I've written anything Dissidia related, I've been hooked on Kid Icarus: Uprising. But whatever, you didn't come to hear me ramble. Have fun with this.

Disclaimer: Dissidia does not belong to me.

* * *

When Kain Met Sephiroth

Kain was sorely missing his helmet right now along with his Harley and the open road but there was no way he'd live down disappointing his boyfriend, Cecil. Cecil seemed to get everything he wanted from Kain and all he had to do was start blushing, curl a docile finger around a loose strand of silver hair and simply _drawl_ out the word "please". It worked every time and now Kain couldn't stop touching his own hair, long and blond and falling over one shoulder, he preferred it when people didn't notice him and now the entire cafeteria was watching him. Clad in tight blue jeans, a dark tee and black leather jacket, Kain was screaming for attention without meaning to.

Yuna and Tifa sat eagerly in their seats as Cecil introduced Kain to them, Lightning seemed to be the only girl uninterested. Tifa immediately pulled Kain down beside her as Cecil sat beside Terra who was cuddling with Vaan, much to Luneth's disgust.

"Soooo, how long have you known each other?" Tifa asked, waving Cloud and Squall over. Kain feigned a polite smile and shrugged.

"Since we were children. Cecil had a fondness for braiding my hair and as I recall," he leaned forward and flicked his lover's forehead. "I distinctly remember all the fights we got into _because_ of your fondness for my hair, Father never believed me when I told him why we had been suspended."

"You were never good with words as _I_ recall_,_" Cecil leaned in with a smirk and huffed. "'_Kindly go and fuck yourself"_, were the words you chose, right?"

Kain rolled his eyes and leaned back, feeling slightly more relaxed as the girls laughed. It was then that he felt eyes on his back; Kain looked over his shoulder at a woman who blew him a kiss. He hunched over and looked sideways at Tifa.

"Who's the hag with the awkward head accessories?" Squall ran a hand down his face and sighed.

"Ultimecia. I suggest you stay away from her _and _Cloud of Darkness."

"Which one is she?"

"The woman not wearing any clothes-Don't look." Kain stopped himself before he got a chance and briefly thanked Squall before Cloud groaned and grabbed the brunette, quickly walking away from the table. A man a little taller than Kain, who was six feet, sat down beside Cecil and smiled ruefully at him. This man had the most striking green eyes he'd ever seen and certainly the longest hair he'd ever laid eyes on, that and it was silver.

"Mako enhanced," the stranger said lowly. "My eyes."

"I see. You are…?"

"Sephiroth."

Someone must've muted the noise in the cafeteria because everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at them. Cecil looked a little uncomfortable and Kain got up and jumped over the table, over Sephiroth's head, where he helped Cecil get up.

"A Dragoon. Impressive."

"An overly fantasised man with a leather fetish. How predictable."

A few people dared to laugh and Sephiroth gave them a scalding look before grabbing Kain's ponytail and yanked him closer.

"Sorry, _I'm_ the only pretty boy in this school."

"_Excuse_ me?" All heads turned back to stare at Chaos's table as Kuja pushed back from the table and glared at Sephiroth. Zidane put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugher and Light looked mildly offended along with Firion, Tidus, Vaan, "Emperor" Mateus, Luneth, Cloud and Squall, Bartz, and Cecil.

Garland lifted his head from his paper and shrugged, pulling off his ridiculous helmet to reveal dark skin, a long black braid and gorgeous orange-red eyes. Golbez had gone armour less some months back to reveal that he was slightly more handsome than Cecil but his skin could do with some sunlight exposure. Exdeath…was just scary because his mouth was in a constant frown and he had pupil less yellow eyes and grey hair.

"You were saying?" Kuja hissed, anyone could testify to the fact that the mage's tail lashed out behind him. Sephiroth nodded in apology and Kain pulled his hair back, eyes narrowed and a tight smile on his lips.

"Then it is a good thing I am not from around here to steal this title from you, Pretty Boy." Sephiroth pulled Masamune from behind him and Kain picked up Cecil and jumped into the air, landing on the teacher's table. Cid Highwind, a distant relative of Kain's, gave him the thumbs up which caused Vincent Valentine to roll his eyes and request that Kain take his battle outside.

"Thanks Mr. Valentine!" Cecil called as Kain leapt into the air again and ran out the door, Cid leaned over and nudged Vincent.

"Do those two remind you of anyone?" Vincent sighed and turned to stare at Cid with a bemused look in his crimson eyes.

"As I recall, _I_ was the one saving _you_."

"No! That was Chaos!"

"Same difference."

"No, it's not!"

"Technically speaking, it was still me."

"You, sir, are a killjoy." Cid said in a smirk, lifting his cup of tea to his mouth a taking a lengthy sip. Vincent reached over and kissed the man's cheek.

"Yet you love me anyways."

"Damn right."

The two smiled at each other and watched Sephiroth run after Kain and Cecil, Cloud was already on his feet and walking after them, Squall rolled his eyes and picked up his gunblade, cringing as Cloud's sword shrieked across the floor.

Outside, Cecil was waiting patiently on Kain's Harley as he fought Sephiroth, somehow Kain had managed to pull out Abel's Lance to block most of Masamune's attacks. At present, the Dragoon was sporting a nasty side wound that was bleeding profusely; he rolled under Sephiroth's legs and kicked his back, spinning the lance in between his fingers before throwing it forward and pinning the silver-haired man to the wall, his lance imbedded in the SOLDIER's left thigh. Sephiroth glared over his shoulder at Kain and then started smirking; Kain looked behind him just into time to dodge gunfire.

Enter the Silver-Haired Remnants. Sephiroth's fledgling brothers. Thankfully, Riku had chosen to stay inside and enjoy his lunch rather than ruin his appetite. Kain growled something rude under his breath and called his lance back, Cecil ran over with sword in hand.

"This was a bad idea." He told Cecil flatly, keeping his eyes on the wounded Sephiroth.

"Is it? You should've seen the chaos when Cloud announced that he and Squall were a couple. Ultimecia went into a fit and transformed half of the school's population into three year olds."

"…That must have been interesting."

"Not for Light. All of Cosmos's warriors were turned into three olds and he had to take care of us."

Kain hummed in response, mentally picturing a drooling baby-sized Cecil attached to Light's leg, before Cecil darted forward and slashed the gun out of Yazoo's hand, sliding under Loz's legs to engage Kadaj by himself. Cloud and Squall joined the fray with Cloud declaring in a cry of rage that he alone would fight Sephiroth. Kain had no complaints, he was busy bleeding and dodging Loz.

Nimbly jumping over the hulking mass, Kain slammed his lance into the back of Loz's head, rendering him unconscious. Spurred on by anger, Yazoo rushed Squall with a flurry of clumsy bullets that the gunblader slashed at or dodged completely. He rammed a knee in the silver teen's stomach and slammed his elbow into Yazoo's head.

"Maybe we should leave some Advil behind for them." Squall and Kain both gave expressions of confusion as Cecil held one hand in front of him, Kadaj's head fit perfectly into the Paladin's palm and the sixteen year olds blade was stuck in a wall. Kain smirked and leaned over to kiss Cecil's lips, whacking Kadaj over the head. Cloud and Sephiroth were still fighting but they took their quarrel to the roof of the school, no one was going to enjoy repairing that.

"Should we go and help him?" Cecil asked, dropping a few pills on the ground beside the Remnants and lopping an arm around Kain.

"Not worth it, he'll bite our heads off anyway." Squall said, hefting Revolver over his shoulder.

"But you're his mate," Kain said confused and Squall shrugged. "Wouldn't he want your help?"

"He doesn't help me with Ultimecia, I don't' bother with Sephiroth. Everything works out eventually."

Kain paused in the doorway to watch Sephiroth go flying into a tower with Cloud on his heels, Buster Sword raised high above his head, the Dragoon turned to Cecil and smiled coyly.

"Perhaps, Cecil, you should have left the entire bottle of Advil for Sephiroth instead." Cecil blushed and punched his arm, even Squall cracked a smile.

"Oh shut up!"


End file.
